


pitch

by rice_bubbles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, F/M, Feferi Peixes - Freeform, Pre-Sgrub, bitch ass anscestors, black romance (homestuck), eridan ampora - Freeform, erifef hey yo, moirailleigance, morails, okay so, she’d hate it cause, this was just a scene but i really wanna explore fef w black feelings, y’know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_bubbles/pseuds/rice_bubbles
Summary: feferi peixes is not a violent troll, and she never will be. that being said, a certain violetblood has been getting on her nerves an awful lot lately.feferi peixes is not a violent troll, and she never will be. this is what she tells herself when he keeps pushing and straining her, day after day. her seemingly endless patience is wearing thin.feferi peixes is not a violent troll, and she never will be - but this may just be her final straw.





	pitch

Feferi draped an arm across the back of her desk chair, throwing a glance over her shoulder at the troll that was perched on the edge of her bed. She narrowed her eyes slightly at the way he was fiddling with the rings that adorned his fingers. 

It hardly mattered that Feferi was his moirail- anybody could tell that the seadweller was nervous, simply by the way his violet eyes flickered about the room. They never rested on her, only surveying the space around her person.

Feferi cleared her throat and spun around in her chair, standing carefully and resting her hands in her lap to avoid shutting herself off from her friend.

“Eri-fin,” She started in a soft voice, noticing the way he relaxed at the familiar nickname, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

The troll in question sighed softly, moving from the velvet blanket he’d been resting on and moving towards Feferi. He took her hand in his, rings cool against soft skin, and bent to press his lips against her knuckles. 

The gesture sent a flicker of warmth dancing up Feferi’s spine, and she let herself smile, content in the knowledge that her moirail wasn’t mad at her. He straightened, and the fuschiablood was reminded of the height difference between she and him. They hadn’t been so close to each other in a while.

The warmth that buzzed through Feferi was shot down as soon as she got a good look at Eridan’s face, though. His fins twitched, lips set in a small frown, missing that ever-present quirk that she had grown comfortable with.

“F-Fef, I-“ He was squinting down at her smaller hand in his, now brushing the pad of his thumb over her knuckles in an idle motion. “I think we need space. I think... I think /I/ need space. From you.” His voice wobbled and skipped over his ‘w’s like usual, but his words held a small tremor to them anyhow.

Feferi’s pusher dropped into her god damned stomach. A small laugh burst from her lips, sharp as her teeth. She took a step backwards, hip sending her desk chair rolling across the hardwood floor to the far wall.

The princess was the first to admit that the relationship she shared with her violetblood wasn’t exactly ideal. She knew their moralleigance didn’t fit the mould that was pressed onto them. It was balanced at best, downright taxing at worst. 

She would have never thought it would be Eridan that would step forward and get it over with. Eridan didn’t have any /right/ to say anything about their relationship, when /he/ was the one who made it so glob-darned hard in the first place!

“You want space from... me.” She repeated, her voice void of the clarity that it usually held. Eridan nodded stiffly, eyes directed straight at her.

Feferi slid up onto her desk, pushing her weight forward and settling into a position that was far more relaxed than she felt. She looked down on Eridan, chin rising. “So I’m the problem.”

Her friend rushed to defend himself, fins swishing about. “Fef, no! That’s not what I meant an’ you glubbin’ know it.”

He looked panicked. Some part deep inside Feferi let herself indulge in the look- of his flush-purple cheeks, of his fluttering gills and wide eyes. Her own eyes narrowed, set with heavy lashes that cast a broken shadow over her cheeks.

“Leave, Eridan. I don’t want you here.”

Now, Feferi wasn’t a violent troll- she prided herself on being the exact opposite, on being the epitome of what the Condesce hated about lowbloods. She was positively brimming with empathy towards all living creatures and their environments, something that couldn’t be said of her ancsestor.

She thinks, in this moment, that that’s exactly what she dislikes most about Eridan- while she strives to be a figurehead of peace, her friend plays right into his wretched genetics without a mind of his own. It was infuriating.

So, when Eridan Ampora looked up at her with tinted lips curling into a sneer, arms crossing over his broad chest to block himself off like they were nothing more than mere /strangers/, Feferi decided to close her eyes to block him out as well.

And when she opened them, pupils blown-out and tinged with fuchsia, she saw nothing but pitch black.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i’ve wanted to explore feferi and her developing red/black vacillating feelings for eridan for ages now! this is just a scene, but i’m probably gonna write more for it. also! gonna write a solfef dream bubble reunion cause i adore those two.
> 
> if you wanna see me drawing feferi way too much, or you wanna make friends, head over to my insta acc @flickerfins! 
> 
> stay tuned for more homestuck stuff 38) kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
